


Mr. Meaty

by SnaxAttacks



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, Meatfucking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie's shop is so lonely, he has to come up with new ways to entertain himself all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Meaty

Zacharie shivered with pleasure, his hips bobbing rhythmically into his full grip. He didn't think too much about the depraved act he was engaging in at the moment, or at least he didn't think about how wrong it was. The large slab of abbadon meat cupped in his furiously stroking hand, while cold at the beginning of this session, was now quite warm. The moist flesh felt almost human around his organ, or at least enough for him to be able to imagine it was the current person of his fancy. 

The Merchant glanced up, across the counter of the small shop, watching the door closely. How embarrassing would it be if someone were to walk in and catch him? He gritted his teeth behind his mask, pumping at himself faster, constricting his meat-filled fist tighter around his pudgy cock. He thought about the object of his lust, stepping in and catching him like this. The very thought made his body tingle. With a thick, throaty groan, he came, coating the meat in warm white spurts of cum.

Sighing with relief, Zacharie unwrapped the meat from around his meat, and set it on the counter to be dealt with later. He went to the backroom of the shop to clean up, and when he returned, he was greeted with an amusing sight. The Batter always seemed to appear as silently and suddenly as a ghost. It seemed he had come into the shop while the owner was away, and was half way done devouring the soiled flesh on the counter. Chuckling, Zach was merciful to this theft, and gave him a discount.


End file.
